


He doesn't live here anymore

by shawnz0901



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901





	He doesn't live here anymore

来自官方老化梗：队长去世以后，他的战友Bucky Barnes辞去神盾局的一切工作申请为他守墓。 

  
   
***  
天下着小雨，水汽沾在他前方红发女人的发尾，把那一团蜷曲弄得潮湿而模糊。  
   
他的视线在那儿停留了几秒又移开了，像是漫无目的闲逛的流浪汉一样扫过四周，最后盯着那女人胸前别着的花朵。雨水打湿了那些边缘开始泛黄的白色花瓣，显得和这周围的人群一样颓丧。  
   
他看着那朵花儿深色的花萼，觉得它干枯的弧度就像垂死之人的皱纹。  
   
红发女人像是感觉到了来自他的视线，她微微侧过头，挑起她卷发下被遮住的锋利的眉尾，她的绿眼睛和他平静无波的灰蓝色眼珠视线交汇，他一直睁着眼睛的时间过长，让他觉得眼角酸涩。  
   
那女人收回了视线。他们继续站在那儿，雨渐渐下得大起来，天色开始模糊，他望向远方，只能看见那些白色的墓碑连成一片，而他们正站在其中一块墓碑的前面。  
   
他不再四处看了，只是又盯着女人胸前的白花，她红色的卷发在雨幕中构成了他视野里唯一的亮色，像一团静止的火。  
   
人群开始缓缓移动，自发地排成一列走向离他最近的那块墓碑，他们站着低头默哀，然后走上前放下一束花，或是一面国旗。墓碑是新的，昏沉的天色里似乎连那边缘都被雨水洗刷得发亮。  
   
很快队伍轮到他前面的红发女人，她先是在原地站了一会儿，像是下定了决心，然后也走上前去。  
   
他在她弯腰把胸前的花放下的同时就转身离开了。

 

  
   
***  
其实他们还没有选好墓志铭。红发女人靠着门框突兀地开口。因为他希望是你来定。  
   
他背对着她靠着椅背坐着。那是一把硬木椅，坐得久了会腰背生疼。但是他自从回来就一直坐在那里，脊梁骨顶着椅背。他看着面前的一切，百叶窗，台灯拉绳，书架，传记，钟表，老花镜，玻璃杯，沙发，合影，他沉默着像是没有意识到有人在和他说话。  
   
空气像一块潮湿的幕布横在他们中间，他仍然一动不动。那女人像是早已习惯了没有答复的样子，轻轻走到他身边。  
   
几天以后还有一次国葬，我没有报你出席，你可以去医院拿他留下的东西。她声音沙哑。如果你不想……那儿就一直空着。我会告诉寇森。  
   
他终于微不可见地点了点头。  
   
走吧。女人拍了拍他的肩膀，先他一步走出了房间。  
   
他继续坐着，金属质地的左臂在黑暗中微微发光。他抬眼看着不远处角柜上放着的相框，相框里夹着一张略显模糊的合影。  
   
他一直看着，仿佛是过了一个世纪那么久，他从硬木椅上站起身，最后环视了四周，转身离开了。  
   
门锁在他身后发出咔嗒的声响。  
   
***  
他们在讨论为他塑像的事情。红发女人盛着锅子里的红菜汤。厨房空间狭窄，他默默侧着身子从她身后走过，在陈旧的木桌旁边坐下。桌上铺着报纸，他皱着眉瞟了一眼，整版是灰色。  
   
可能还有个纪念碑，比找到他之前的那个更隆重一点。汤匙总是碰到碟子，叮当直响，女人像是没什么耐心，一些汤汁洒在餐巾上，像血。  
   
他盯着餐桌上装干面包的篮筐发呆。女人把汤碗推到他面前。不过你不会去那儿，他还挨着你以前那块，你只需要呆在他旁边。  
   
这是早晨。雨停了，但仍旧是阴天。狭小的空间昏沉沉的，光线只是到达窄窗的窗棂上就停住了。  
   
吃吧。吃完了再去。女人说完便不再出声，只是舀着她碗里的汤。  
   
他们相对坐着无言，低头进餐，只有汤勺碰上瓷碗的声响。

 

  
   
***  
你的离职文件和保密协议，新的合同，一式三份，在这里签字。女人把一沓纸头丢在他面前的玻璃茶几上。他木然地把它们拉到眼前。  
   
女人拨弄着头发，声音有些模糊。我今天经过杜邦广场，顺便清理了那里的信箱，有一些账单，还有信件——帮个忙——她背对着他坐下示意他解开她身后够不到的那一截拉链。我都拿回来了，你来保管吧。  
   
他右手捏着签字笔，左手的机械手指捏着女人裙子上的拉链头向下拉到底部，他的视线停留在茶几隔板的一叠信封上。  
   
那是一些——粉丝来信？写给曾经住在西北20大街1624号204室*的人。信封上贴着国旗邮票，有的用彩色马克笔画着盾牌图案，有的用星条旗胶带纸贴住封口。  
   
还有用稚嫩的字体写着拜托一定送到对方府上的话。  
   
你要替他回复吗？红发女人已经换上了在家的衣服，斜倚着门框问。  
   
不。他终于开口说了几天以来他们之间的第一句话。  
   
他不再住这了。

 

 

  
—————  
*地址来自影迷考据帖


End file.
